Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever is the first video from the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on March 15, 1989. Plot Huckle and his classmates presented the alphabet from A to Z at school. Segments # Introduction # Alphabet Song # Airplane # Bread # Crayon # Drum # Egg # Fire Engine # Guitar # House # Ice Cream # Jar # Kite # Ladder # Motorcycle # Nurse # Octopus # Pie # Quilt # Rabbit # Soup # Train # Uniform # Violin # Watermelon # Xylophone # Yo-yo # Zipper # Alphabet Song (Reprise) - Huckle sings the song as Lowly forms all the letters before fast asleep. Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Janitor Joe *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Nurse Nelly *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Henry Dog *Hilda Hippo *Jason Pig *Patty Elephant *The Narrator *Arthur Pig *Betty Dog *Christine Beaver *David Raccoon *Edna Bunny *Freddie Fox *Glenda Goat *Huckle Cat *Iris Pig *Jimmy Bunny *Kathy Cat *Libby Leopard *Mary Mouse *Ned Alligator *Ollie Owl *Polly Pig *Quincy Cat *Ralphie Raccoon *Suzy Tiger *Tom Wolf *Ursula Dog *Vincent van Goat *Wilma Walrus *Xavier Mouse *Yolanda Yak *Zara Rabbit *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighter *The octopus *Other Busytown people Songs * Alphabet Song * Alphabet Song (Reprise) Trivia * This video was released in March 15, 1989. This was the same year that NBC aired the first season of the TV series, Seinfeld, four months later. It's also the same year that The Lyons Group and Kids Edutainment released, Barney and the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes, and Barney and the Backyard Gang: A Day at the Beach on VHS. * In the opening segment, the Narrator sounds like Tom Hanks, which he voices Woody from the Disney and Pixar films, Toy Story, Toy Story 2 ''and ''Toy Story 3, and also portrays Scott Turner in Turner and Hooch, and Walt Disney in Saving Mr. Banks. Or it could be Rush Limbaugh, which he performs the radio program The Rush Limbaugh Show. * When Libby Leopard jumps over Kathy's turn, Kathy looked at Libby and she says "I'm next! I'm next! I got the letter L!" and Miss Honey says, "I'm sorry, Libby, but L doesn't come after J." Miss Honey then told the viewers that K comes after J. * In the I segment, Bananas Gorilla wants bananas Ice Cream, which would mean he likes Ice Cream too. * In the B segment, Bananas Gorilla doesn't eat blueberries. Able Baker Charlie tells him to come back to the bakery tomorrow. *Before the letter Q scene, Quincy Cat was sleeping in class and was forced to "wake up". *After the N segment, Janitor Joe floods the classroom, but he only speaks once in the video. *In the M segment, Bananas Gorilla steals all of the bananas from the mail truck and rides on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle. *Huckle has the letter H which starts in the name. *In the S segment, the soup tastes disgusting. *In the Z segment, Sergeant Murphy is presumed to be the antagonist because he stole a Bananas Gorilla because it was revealed by Huckle Cat that the bananas weren't stolen, because they belonged to Bananas Gorilla and were his all along. *In the O segment, the octopus is holding an orange, an oilcan, an olive, an onion, an oyster, an orchid (a type of flower), an oar and an oboe. * This is still the very same Bananas Gorilla from Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This episode marks the debut for Able Baker Charlie, the second and third appearances would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and The Busy World of Richard Scarry. * This episode also marks the debut for Mary Mouse, the second and third appearances would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever. * This episode even also marks the debut for Nurse Nelly, the second appearance would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This episode even also marks the debut for Sergeant Murphy, the second and third appearances would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This episode even also marks the debut for the pig and mice firefighters, the second and third appearances would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This episode even also marks the debut for Mother and Father Cat, the second appearance would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * This episode even also marks the debut for Freddie Fox, the second, third, and fourth appearances would later then be Busy People, Learning Songs and Silly Stories and Songs videos. * This episode even also marks the debut for other characters. * This is the first time Huckle's voice is high when he says things like "Look, Lowly!" and "Wait, Sergeant Murphy!", the second and third times would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * Huckle's voice would be sounded like Blue from the future Nick Jr. TV series, Blue's Room. * This is the first time Miss Honey says, "Well, children...", the second and last time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This is the first time the Narrator narrates the whole episode. * This is the first time the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the opening segment. * This is the first time the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. * On the future VHS/DVD releases, it's still the same music from the classic Holidays for Children video series from Schlessinger Media. * The is the first time the credits music is played during the credits. The second time would be in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. Goofs * When Mary Mouse says "M is the next letter", her mouth wasn't seen, but her whiskers were moving up and down. Gallery Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series